


Just Him

by NeoCortex



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Oliver is the jealous type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't like when she wears other guys jackets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently started watching Green Arrow and this is my first dive into the world of that fanfiction.  
> Normally I'm a Marvel Girl all the way, but because of my obsession with Archers- such as Clint Barton- I do love me some Oliver Queen.  
> He's actually my favorite DC comic hero- better than Batman (Sorry Stiles) in my opinion.  
> So here you go~  
> Love and good reading~  
> Enjoy~

            Oliver watched as Dig draped his blazer over Felicity’s shoulders. A strange feeling stole over the archer just then as he watched the pair from above. For whatever reason Dig’s jacket looked wrong on Felicity.

No, that wasn’t a thought formed out of jealousy. It was just odd. It looked too big on her and it looked like she was wearing a tent.

The next time that he got that feeling of wrong oddness was when Roy let felicity borrow his hoodie. They were cleaning out the Foundry to relocate to their new lair and Felicity got a chill. Roy shed his hoodie and handed it to the blonde. She slipped it on and zipped it up, thanking him with a smile.

Oliver couldn’t help it as the feeling of wrongness washed over him. The hoodie wasn’t big on her as Dig’s blazer had been but neither was it small. It looked as if it fit her without being uncomfortable. But it still looked wrong on her. And Oliver couldn’t figure out why that bothered him so much.

            She was wearing Detective Lance’s wind breaker the next time it happened. An explosion had occurred at QC as Felicity had been leaving and Oliver was there just as the Fire Department was screaming up the street.

Lance had apparently given her his jacket to offset any shock that might occur and she was sitting in the back of an ambulance huddled in the wind breaker while an EMT placed a couple of butterflies over a cut on her brow. She was up and away from the guy- who he would later find out had been trying to flirt with her- and in Oliver’s arms as soon as she saw him.

Oliver then decided to try and ignore the wrong feeling at the sight of her in Detective- it was finally Detective again- Lance’s wind breaker as he held her tightly and she babbled in fear into his chest.

            The next time that same feeling came over him Oliver finally decided to chalk it up to jealousy. In this situation he was man enough to admit that it was very clearly jealousy now. He hated the way she looked in another guy’s jacket. He hated the way that this guy so very easily slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around Felicity, giving her a smile that made Oliver’s blood boil in his veins. The only thing that kept him from seeing red was the smile that Felicity returned him. It wasn’t even half the smile he himself had received on more than one occasion.

So for the rest of the night he kept a calm demeanor, a blank expression, and a polite tongue. All for Felicity. But later when they were in the new lair and Felicity was distracted by her new system upgrade- courtesy of newly reacquired Queen wealth- John gave Oliver a grin, “I’m impressed Oliver.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You managed to not beat Felicity’s new beau into a pulp.”

“She likes him. Why would I do that?”

“I saw the look you got when he gave her his jacket.”

Oliver shrugged and shook his head as he walked over to the case containing his suit, “Felicity likes him. I may not trust him, but that doesn’t mean I have to tell her that.”

            As it turned out Oliver really didn’t have to tell her. His mistrust of the guy was perfectly founded as he tried to use Felicity as bait to get to Oliver. The only odd part of this entire thing was that the guy wanted to blackmail and get at Oliver. Not The Arrow. However his biggest mistake had been you use Felicity.

As soon as Lance put a bullet to the man’s brain Felicity screamed and launched herself away from the falling body and into Oliver’s waiting arms. She babbled his name and claimed the worst fear she’d ever known- and that was really saying something considering their nightly activities- as she clung tightly to his button down and tried to burrow her way into his chest.

“Please get me out of here.” She demanded shakily with tears streaming down her cheeks. Without thinking about it Oliver shed his blazer and wrapped it around her as she still clung to him. His arms went tightly around her then as he nodded and guided her from the area.

It wasn’t until later as she sat passenger in his car that he realized why every other guy’s jacket looked wrong on her to him. It was because he wanted it to be his jacket or blazer on her. He wanted it to be him that she turned to for warmth- not someone else.

Just him.

Now if he could just get his head out of his ass and see that’s what she wanted too…


End file.
